Happy New Year, Lyra's Pov
by Aiamee
Summary: Lyra feels upset because the world is changing in one night and fears that she'll stay the same. I wonder who'll be there to cheer her up?  SilverLyra Story. Might do a Silver Pov.
1. Chapter 1

Lyra's Pov.

I sighed. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve, I was back home in New Bark Town with my Mother and Ethan and Professor Elm for the Celebration. It wasn't much of a celebration for me though.

Nothing had changed.

I was still the Champion of Johto and Kanto after defeating Lance and Red. Not a single person that had come to challenge me had enough skill or power to defeat me, I didn't want to sound like a stuck up brat but it was true.

I long for the days when a Rival as powerful as me comes to challenge me, I used to love the days when I won, through battling hard and coming up with new ways to use my Pokemon's moves.

I sighed again into the chilly December air, it was night time so the breeze wasn't as harsh as it was during the day, instead of whipping me with fury it now caressed my skin with glacier fingers.

I felt a warm sensation behind me of lazy flames. "Hey Cynda." I greeted my starter Pokemon Typhlosion, he nuzzled his head into my hand as I patted his dark sapphire fur.

He looked up at me as if to ask what's wrong, Cynda always knew how I was feeling. "Nothing's wrong boy." I replied to his gaze which changed to one of disbelief.

"It's just, the whole worlds changing tonight, and I seem to be stuck. I don't have anything to do anymore." I looked back at my pokemon, and he understood, he'd been in all the battles I'd won, or rather he'd won, I only gave him the orders he was the one that did all the fighting.

He nuzzled me again, telling me it would be alright and I found a small smile on my lips and I patted him again.

"Lyra! There's someone here to see you!" My mother called from down the hall, as I heard her feet bound back down the stairs I rose from my place on the window ledge. "Stay here, I'll be back soon." I politely asked Cynda who grunted in annoyance before settling down near the fireplace.

As I opened the front door no one was there, stepping outside I was glad I had a jacket on. Looking around I still couldn't see anyone.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red hair. _'Is it him?' _My heart rate increased at the possibility of it being him, taking off I rounded the corner, again I saw his hair dart round a corner and again I followed.

"Silver!" I called out.

As I turned the corner I saw that he'd stopped, his back was rigid while his arms were placing in front of him while his back was to me. "Is that you Silver?" I asked approaching him.

He turned around and hid his hands behind his back again, the full moon beamed down over us both making his hair gleam with crimson tints. I could see the faint blush staining his usually pale cheeks as his arms fiddled with whatever he was hiding. "Yer." He answered.

"What are you doing in New Bark? You didn't come all this way just to see me did you?" I teased him with a light smirk.

"No!" He retorted a bit too quickly his blush increasing.

I rolled me eyes playfully and asked another question. "What ya hiding?" I tried to take a peek behind his back but he moved before I could.

"Nothing." He growled, annoyed that I was trying to look. I stopped and gave him some space to continue, teasing Silver was fun, but I really wanted to know what he had behind his back.

I heard and saw him sigh before continuing. "I-I, wanted to a-apologise." He admitted, looking down at his feet.

"Apologise for what?" I asked happily, smiling warmly at him. I only wished I had a tape recorder to I could catch this on film!

"F-for being mean to you this past year. I-I er, I wanted to apologise for being mean to you, so here." He shoved whatever was behind his back in my hands, I looked down to see a red rose void of any thorns.

"It's beautiful, thank you Silver! Apology accepted!" I hugged him tightly, he was so warm, I expected him to be cold like his attitude but he was as warm as a roaring fire, so I snuggled deeper into him, I liked his warmth.

Slowly, I could feel his arms encircle my back, he was hugging me back! I so wanted a recorder now!

We stayed like that for a while, I didn't know Silver liked hugging so much.

"10!"

"9!"

"Friends?" I asked him pulling my head back from its place against his neck.

"8!"

"7!"

"No." Silver replied.

"6!"

"5!"

I frowned, he still didn't want to be friends me with me? "Why?"

"4!"

"3!"

"I want to be more than friends."

"2!"

I didn't even here the one as Silver captured me lips against his own, his lips were like rose petals, so soft and slowly I found myself kissing him back. The roar of the fireworks sounded overhead but all I could hear was the blood rushing around my head straight to my cheeks.

"Happy New Year Lyra." Silver whispered next to my ear.

"Happy New Year Silver." I whispered back.

New Year's is defiantly my favourite time of year.

#~#

**^^ What did you think? This was my first go at writing a one shot so please be nice! Pweety pwease with a cherrim on top! **

**Review and tell me what you think, I think I'll make Silver's Pov of this too check out my profile if you're interested.**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Notice

This writer's account has been deleted, no further updates will happen.


End file.
